List of The Twilight Zone writers
This is a list of writers for The Twilight Zone sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations and one-episode writers are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 92 Episodes *Rod Serling **"Where Is Everybody?" (S01E01) **"One for the Angels" (S01E02) **"Mr. Denton on Doomsday" (S01E03) **"The Sixteen-Millimeter Shrine" (S01E04) **"Walking Distance" (S01E05) **"Escape Clause" (S01E06) **"The Lonely" (S01E07) **"Time Enough at Last" (S01E08) (Based on a short story by Lynn Venable) **"Judgment Night" (S01E10) **"And When the Sky Was Opened" (S01E11) (Based on a short story by Richard Matheson) **"What You Need" (S01E12) (Based on a short story by Lewis Padgett) **"The Four of Us Are Dying" (S01E13) (Based on a short story by George Clayton Johnson) **"Third from the Sun" (S01E14) (Based on a short story by Richard Matheson) **"I Shot an Arrow into the Air" (S01E15) (Based on a story by Madelon Champion) **"The Hitch-Hiker" (S01E16) (Based on the radio play by Lucille Fletcher) **"The Fever" (S01E17) **"The Purple Testament" (S01E19) **"Mirror Image" (S01E21) **"The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street" (S01E22) **"People Are Alike All Over" (S01E25) (Based on a short story by Paul Fairman) **"Execution" (S01E26) (Based on a short story by George Clayton Johnson) **"The Big Tall Wish" (S01E27) **"Nightmare as a Child" (S01E29) **"A Stop at Willoughby" (S01E30) **"A Passage for Trumpet" (S01E32) **"Mr. Bevis" (S01E33) **"The After Hours" (S01E34) **"The Mighty Casey" (S01E35) **"King Nine Will Not Return" (S02E01) **"The Man in the Bottle" (S02E02) **"Nervous Man in a Four Dollar Room" (S02E03) **"A Thing About Machines" (S02E04) **"The Eye of the Beholder" (S02E06) **"The Lateness of the Hour" (S02E08) **"A Most Unusual Camera" (S02E10) **"The Night of the Meek" (S02E11) **"Dust" (S02E12) **"Back There" (S02E13) **"The Whole Truth" (S02E14) **"Twenty Two" (S02E17) (Based on an anecdote from Bennett Cerf's Famous Ghost Stories) **"The Odyssey of Flight 33" (S02E18) **"Mr. Dingle, the Strong" (S02E19) **"A Hundred Yards Over the Rim" (S02E23) **"The Rip Van Winkle Caper" (S02E24) **"The Silence" (S02E25) **"The Mind and the Matter" (S02E27) **"Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?" (S02E28) **"The Obsolete Man" (S02E29) **"The Arrival" (S03E02) **"The Shelter" (S03E03) **"The Passersby" (S03E04) **"The Mirror" (S03E06) **"It's a Good Life" (S03E08) (Based on a short story by Jerome Bixby) **"Deaths-Head Revisited" (S03E09) **"The Midnight Sun" (S03E10) **"Still Valley" (S03E11) (Based on a short story by Manly Wade Wellman) **"Five Characters in Search of an Exit" (S03E14) (Based on a short story by Marvin Petal) **"A Quality of Mercy" (S03E15) (Based on an idea by Sam Rolfe) **"One More Pallbearer" (S03E17) **"Showdown with Rance McGrew" (S03E20) (Based on an idea by Frederic Louis Fox) **"To Serve Man" (S03E24) (Based on a story by Damon Knight) **"The Little People" (S03E28) **"Four O'Clock" (S03E29) (Based on a short story by Price Day) **"Hocus-Pocus and Frisby" (S03E30) (Based on a story by Frederic Louis Fox) **"The Trade-Ins" (S03E31) **"The Gift" (S03E32) **"The Dummy" (S03E33) (Based on a story by Lee Polk) **"Cavender Is Coming" (S03E36) **"The Changing of the Guard" (S03E37) **"The Thirty-Fathom Grave" (S04E02) **"He's Alive" (S04E04) **"No Time Like the Past" (S04E10) **"The Parallel" (S04E11) **"Of Late I Think of Cliffordville" (S04E14) (Based on the short story "Blind Valley" by Malcolm Jameson) **"On Thursday We Leave for Home" (S04E16) **"The Bard" (S04E18) **"In Praise of Pip" (S05E01) **"A Kind of a Stopwatch" (S05E04) (Based on a story by Michael D. Rosenthal) **"The Last Night of a Jockey" (S05E05) **"The Old Man in the Cave" (S05E07) (Based on the short story "The Old Man" by Henry Slesar) **"Uncle Simon" (S05E08) **"Probe 7, Over and Out" (S05E09) **"The 7th Is Made Up of Phantoms" (S05E10) **"A Short Drink from a Certain Fountain" (S05E11) (Based on a story by Lou Holz) **"The Long Morrow" (S05E15) **"The Masks" (S05E25) **"I Am the Night – Color Me Black" (S05E26) **"Sounds and Silences" (S05E27) **"The Jeopardy Room" (S05E29) **"Mr. Garrity and the Graves" (S05E32) (Based on a story by Mike Korologos) **"The Brain Center at Whipple's" (S05E33) **"The Fear" (S05E33) 22 Episodes *Charles Beaumont **"Perchance to Dream" (S01E09) **"Elegy" (S01E20) **"Long Live Walter Jameson" (S01E24) **"A Nice Place to Visit" (S01E28) **"The Howling Man" (S02E05) **"Static" (S02E20) (Based on a story by OCee Rich) **"The Prime Mover" (S02E21) **"Long Distance Call" (S02E22) - with William Idelson **"Shadow Play" (S02E26) **"The Jungle" (S03E12) **"Dead Man's Shoes" (S03E18) **"The Fugitive" (S03E25) **"Person or Persons Unknown" (S03E27) **"In His Image" (S04E01) **"Valley of the Shadow" (S04E03) **"Miniature" (S04E08) **"Printer's Devil" (S04E09) **"The New Exhibit" (S04E13) **"Passage on the Lady Anne" (S04E17) **"Living Doll" (S05E06) **"Number 12 Looks Just Like You" (S05E17) - with John Tomerlin **"Queen of the Nile" (S05E23) 14 Episodes *Richard Matheson **"The Last Flight" (S01E18) **"A World of Difference" (S01E23) **"A World of His Own" (S01E36) **"Nick of Time" (S02E07) **"The Invaders" (S02E15) **"Once Upon a Time" (S03E13) **"Little Girl Lost" (S03E26) **"Young Man's Fancy" (S03E34) **"Mute" (S04E05) **"Death Ship" (S04E06) **"Steel" (S05E02) **"Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" (S05E03) **"Night Call" (S05E19) **"Spur of the Moment" (S05E21) 8 Episodes *Earl Hamner, Jr. **"The Hunt" (S03E19) **"A Piano in the House" (S03E22) **"Jess-Belle" (S04E07) **"Ring-a-Ding Girl" (S05E13) **"You Drive" (S05E14) **"Black Leather Jackets" (S05E18) **"Stopover in a Quiet Town" (S05E30) **"The Bewitchin' Pool" (S05E36) 5 Episodes *George Clayton Johnson **"A Penny for Your Thoughts" (S02E16) **"A Game of Pool" (S03E05) **"Nothing in the Dark" (S03E16) **"Kick the Can" (S03E21) **"Ninety Years Without Slumbering" (S05E12) (Story, as Johnson Smith) 3 Episodes *Montgomery Pittman **"Two" (S03E01) **"The Grave" (S03E07) **"The Last Rites of Jeff Myrtlebank" (S03E23) 2 Episodes *Martin M. Goldsmith **"What's in the Box" (S05E24) **"The Encounter" (S05E31) 1 Episode *Robert Presnell, Jr. - "The Chaser" (S01E31) (Based on a short story by John Collier) *E. Jack Neuman - "The Trouble with Templeton" (S02E09) *William Idelson - "Long Distance Call" (S02E22) - with Charles Beaumont *Ray Bradbury - "I Sing the Body Electric" (S03E35) *John Furia, Jr. - "I Dream of Genie" (S04E12) *Reginald Rose - "The Incredible World of Horace Ford" (S04E15) *Richard De Roy - "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" (S05E12) (Teleplay) *Jerry McNeely - "The Self-Improvement of Salvadore Ross" (S05E16) (Teleplay) *John Tomerlin - "Number 12 Looks Just Like You" (S05E17) - with Charles Beaumont *Bernard C. Schoenfeld - "From Agnes – With Love" (S05E20) *Robert Enrico - "An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge" (S05E22) (From a story by Ambrose Bierce) *Adele T. Strassfield - "Caesar and Me" (S05E28) *Anthony Wilson - "Come Wander with Me" (S05E34) Twilight Zone Twilight Zone